A Change Of Heart
by TheHeizeEffect
Summary: Alex is the daughter of the founder of the largest anti monster organization in the u.s. She's also descended from one of the original mages who sealed away the monsters. So naturally she hates monsters.. Right?
1. Chapter 1

All around me, humans were chanting anti monster rhetoric, holding signs or picking fights with monsters or supporters. A few of the more rowdy people were climbing the barricades, only to be stopped by the police and guards who stood between them and the others. I, along with my father, the leader of Humanity's Last Chance, stood in front of the crowd, our voices the loudest of the crowd.

Today was the grand opening of the first monster owned business, a relatively small bar and grill called Grillbz. It was meant to be a place for humans and monsters to put aside their differences and relax. The first step of society trying to unite the 2 species. A union my family and any seemingly sane person was against. Monsters were too dangerous to get along with. It was too much to ask people to be ok with creatures who could literally use magic and absorb your soul. That's why they were locked away in the first place. It was the reason why those 7 mages gave their lives to seal them away so we could live peacefully. My own family was descended from one.

And now, 5 years after that very seal was broken, by a very young, very naive girl who literally stumbled upon it, the sacrifice of those brave souls had been completely erased. Now they walk the earth again, able to do as they please, to harm who they please.

It wasnt that I hated the kid, the complete opposite was true. I cared deeply and was worried about her safety. I certainly couldn't find blame in her, she had been brainwashed, as had the counter-protesters. So obviously blind to the threat that they'd go as far as to willingly fight for them

The crowd only got louder as the mayor finally approached the stadium placed in front of the building.

"Citizens of Missoula, we are gathered here today to celebrate a huge victory in the fight for equality. With the opening of Grillbz, we proudly announce that we stand with all of monster kind and will fight with them, side by side on this long and hard journey ahead of them."The mayor then accepted the large ceremonial scissors offered to him, pausing to allow the journalists to take pictures, before the red ribbon so neatly tied was cut. Cheers erupted and people began flooding the newly opened restaurant. It was mostly humans, since monsters at least had the sense to stay away from anywhere the HLC was.

We weren't allowed in for obvious reasons, not that i wanted in anyways. I noticed a few trying to get to the mayor, demanding to know why he would ever betray them like this, but they were ignored as he wordlessly left. Back when monsters had first reached the surface, our town was further away, which is why it took them longer to reach us. When they finally made it this far out, they were met with firm resistance, not even allowed into town. But with protests from monster supporters, the mayor caved in and met with the child ambassador and eventually the king and queen, leading him to allow them to establish what would become a full residency.

"Hey Alex, you ready to get out of here?" Jane, your best friend asked, as she came to stand beside me. It was because of her that I became so involved. In the beginning I was on the fence, preferring to wait on the sidelines and not pass judgement on things i didn't understand, even going as far as to argue that we should give them a chance. I had grown up with tales of the evil creatures who preyed on humanity with their godforsaken powers, but even as a child I didn't put much thought into. I had always been to soft, as my family pointed out. But eventually I was reminded of my family's legacy, and why I would be a disgrace to all mages who gave their life. With that final wakeup call, I had started attending rallies and events. Looking back now, I felt gratitude to have such a good friend by my side.

I looked over to my father, who was still protesting and arguing with some stray people who hadn't made their way inside and decided it was time to go. There were many things I could do to better my community and picking fights with people here, who had already decided, was not one of them.

As I made my way to my little car, I saw a black van pull in a small distance away from the crowd. Then the child ambassador herself, the king and queen, 2 skeletons, and a fish and lizard monster, got out. 3 of them she only vaguely knew. The fish and the taller skeleton were top ranking members of the royal guard and the lizard monster was the royal scientist. The shorter skeleton monster though, she didn't know at all. But he had to be important.

They all seem happy as they made their way towards the building. Sighing, I finished putting my signs and bags away and walked around to the driver side. I stopped and took one more glance in their direction, immediately locking eyes with the shorter skeleton, a sudden jolt of something you couldn't name, followed by fear filled me and i hurriedly got into my car. As I drove away, I wasn't brave enough to risk another glance, knowing if I did, I'd find its eyes still on me.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a small town meeting, which allowed everyone to come together to discuss the ever growing list of issues in town and possible ways to fix them. They had talked about ways to curb rising tax rates, repaving certain roads, increasing school funding, and even possibly building a new library. But the biggest issue, on the forefront of everyone's mind, and the one that caused the most tension, was the monster population. The other issues could easily and civilly be fixed, but this one had emotions involved. And she knew where emotions were, clear thinking was not. So of course, nothing but arguments came of it.

After the meeting had ended, I found myself walking in the middle of town square, watching people walk past, laughing with their friends, spending time with family, and generally enjoying life. There were a few monster families as well, but you were happy to leave them be for now. Observing them, I noted how they almost seem like any other normal family, except they could easily wipe out everybody here if they felt like it. Which was why the sooner they left, the better it would be for everyone. I kept down the path leading to a more secluded part of the park and found my usual spot, an older looking bench under a willow tree. I knew I had to meet Jane in a few hours, but for now id selfishly let myself enjoy the freedom of being able to enjoy the quiet sounds of nature.

Or at least I tried. But distant, mocking voices came from further down the path, followed by a small plea for whoever to stop made it difficult. I rose from my spot and went to investigate, finding a young monster child surrounded by 2 teenage boys who were pushing and teasing it. A sick feeling in my gut made me step forward in between the child and boys.

"That is enough. I suggest you boys leave now." I said, making myself stand taller, my eyes firmly on them.

"And why would we go that? It's just a filthy monster, why do you care what we do?" The older looking one asked

"It is not just a filthy monster, it's a child. And as much as I want them gone, I will not stand for bullying a child, monster or human."

"Amonster is a monster, don't matter the age. Aren't you that lady from Humanity's last chance? Shouldn't you be proud? Were fighting the good fight. Don't tell me you're secretly a monster fucker?"

Fighting the good fight. Our slogan. The thought of these boys, or anyone using it to blindly cause violence made me sick.

"No, im not proud. Anything but. And neither would my father be. We want them gone. We know they are a dangerous threat to humanity, but bullying a child will not make them leave, it'll only cause more issues. It will make us the bad guys. Don't be like them, have some dignity. Now, i suggest you leave. Before their parent comes and decides to make you the victim."

"Whatever you say monster fucker" The older one says before dragging his friend away, muttering something she couldn't quite catch. Suddenly, you noticed a small body pressed to your side.

"Excuse me miss? Thankyou, I was scared they would hurt me" my chest hurt hearing that, but I forced myself to step away.

"I think you should go find your parents and go home. You don't belong here" The word felt like poison on her tongue, almost too painful to force out. The child's face held a shocked and pained expression but I chose to ignore it in favor of leaving. I started to walk away only to be stopped by a small whimper. Sighing, I turned back to it " listen, I don't have time to deal with this. It wasn't my problem in the first place, so-"

"I don't have parents. They were killed when we left the mountain. Plus i kinda got lost and don't know how to get back" the child's voice was so pitiful, I couldn't ignore the ache in my chest.

"Fine, ill walk you back. Where do you live?" That seemed to make the kid happy as they perked up and nudged you out of the park.

"I live with the other kids in the orphanage. Most of the time it's lonely and they don't like having a monster around so they can be mean, so I like to sneak out when I can. This was the furthest i've ever gone and ended up lost, but usually I can get back. They don't really care much if i leave. It's not bad though, sometimes undyne visits. She's really cool. She's super tough. Knowing she's around to protect us makes me feel better. I know she'll beat up any bad guy who tries to hurt us. Plus she's trying to help all the kids find families. Doesn't matter if were monster or humans, she's helping us all"

The kid happily chatted away, not that I could keep up with most of it. They were both talking and walking to fast. I turned down several streets, and at one point had to even pull them back because they weren't paying attention and almost walked into oncoming traffic. After a firm scolding, we continued, finally arriving in front of the orphanage. It was a run down building, practically falling apart, I made a mental note to bring it up at the next town meeting.

"Well, here's my stop. Guess i better head in now. Not that they noticed, but oh well." they laughed nervously. "Thanks again for saving me, i'm sure i would have been a goner. You're really cool. Not as cool as undyne, but pretty close"

The kid turned toward the building but a familiar van pulled up near us and the door flung open, revealing the monsters from the other day.

"Undyne!" the kid cried happily and ran up to the giant fish. Now would be a good time to leave i thought to myself and I turned back down the street I came from, trying to ignore the multiple pairs of eyes on me

* * *

AN Hey guys, I'm back to writing again. I've edited the first 2 chapters and am currently working on the next couple. let me know what you think! I'm always happy to hear from you!


End file.
